mi secreto
by joker3029
Summary: hermione cambio despues de la guerra , pero un enemigo regresa para destruir por lo que lucho ella y sus amigos ,los mortifagos buscan algo pero ¿lograran saber harry y ron el cambio de su amiga?¿draco descubria la verdad?y¿que es este sentimiento de miedo cada vez que ve a el ? la batalla de la serpiente contra la leona que protege a su cachorro , las quimera son seres rencorosos


_calor...fuego...gritos..._

 _es un sueño o mi pesadilla , no lo se , la guerra contra el señor oscuro acabo , pero sigo viviendo este infierno , no debo confiar ..._

 _¿donde estas harry? ¿o tu Ron? ¿donde estan todos aquellos que se llamaron amigos?_

 _todos aquellos gritos de inocentes , resonando , pidiendo ayuda , pero era ella o ellos , ¿vale la pena? , no .., no tenia una responsabilidad , debía encontrarlos , debian de pagar..._

 _en ese momento se dio cuanta de una de las verdades , se dio cuenta de que su burbuja de la poca felicidad se rompia , ahora sabia la verdad , pero ¿cual verdad? , facil , ¿que es la justicia ? ¿que es lo bueno y lo malo? , la respuesta estaba frente de ella ..._

 _corrio , corrio lo que sus pierna daban cada paso que daba sentia como su corazon era corrompido , le dolia el pecho , sentia como sus pulmones quemaban , era un vecindario muggle estaba siendo consumado por el fuego , fuego maligno , provocado por alguno morifago , como lo sabia , facil estaba presente cuando sucedio , al igual estubo presente en semejante masacre , niños , niñas , adultos , ancianos , nadie se salvo ..._

pero _de alguna manera , logro salir ilesa , pero con un alma rota , todavia las gotas saladas caían en su rostro , su cara no mostraba emocion alguna , estaba vacia , mientras veia como caia aquellas casas , consumado por las llamas , los bombero y policias llegaron rapido a la escena , asombrados por semejante destruccion , con las perdidas irreparables , ya no habia vuelta atras_

 _se daba cuenta que el fuerte era el que imponia su propia justica , era el mismo que clasificaba todo como bueno y malo , hoy moria la vieja hermione , aquella chiquilla estupida que creia que la bondad ganaba , aquella que aun creia en un futuro mejor , pero ya no mas la misma idiota , ya no seria aquella que se dejaba doblegar , aquella que esperaba a alquien que le tendiera una mano ,ya no era la misma que en un mar se ahogaba , ahora les haria sentir el miedo , el dolor , y sobre todo la sed de venganza , pero para ello , necesitaba tiempo , no seria manaña , ni en dos dias , ni en una semana , conseguirira lo que deseaba , no sentiria el dolor de los otros ni el de ella , tenia que vivir , vivir por lo que le arrebataron , el manto de la noche era su consuelo , el bosque su hogar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **mami, estas despierta -** una vocesita infantil alerto a la castaña , que al desperta de ese maldito sueño trayendola a la realida , le sonrio al chiquillo , de ojos dorados , iguales a los suyos , pero a la vez tan diferentes , el niño poseía un cabello totalmente blanco en risos como los de ella , su piel no era blanca , era como la suya , y esa sonrisa tan iguales , tan calida , era un niño listo a pesar de tener cuatro años y muy diestro para la magica y los hechizos sin duda alguna un genio en pocas palabras , habian estado cuantro años alejados de la sociedad , ocultos en el bosque

 **si tyrone ,ya estoy despierta mi amor-** resivio por parte del niño un asentimiento antes de saltar de la cama

durante ese tiempo no habia tenido contacto con nadie , posiblemente la daban por muerta , que ironico , nadie la habia buscado o ella era buena ocultandose ¿que estarian asiendo los demas?,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **harry los mortifagos se estan moviendo , si siguen asi no podremos ocultarlos de la sociedad magica -** exclamo dean en el ministro ,especificamente en el departamento de aurores , en donde el jefe de alli era harry james potter

 **que tramarian esos asquerosos** , **se supone que derrotamos al señor tenebroso , no es motivo suficiente para que se rindan -**

 **tranquilo ron , solucionaremos esto -**

 **por merlin harry , no te das cuenta , algo traman, como desearia que hermione estubiera aqui ...si ella estubiera seria diferente -** se dejo caer derrotado en la silla , suspirando , harry miraba a su amigo de infancia , sin saber que decir , ya habia pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que vieron a la castaña , el y ron habian hecho su vida , sin ella , ron al final se caso con lavernet y tubieron una niña llamada rose y el se caso con ginny y apenas tenian a james

 **sabes que fue su decison , no somos nadie para reclamarle nada -** aunque pensaba en sus adentros los recuerdos

 _flashback_

 _era de noche en hogtwars , habian pasado unas horas de la derrota de voldemort , el y ron estaban junto con a los demas velando por las perdidas de ese dia , pero ¿en donde estaba hermione? , camino por los pasillos buscandola sin resultado , hasta que llego a las orillas del lago , a lo lejos se visualisaba una persona , con forme mas se acercaba reconocio a su amiga_

 _ **¿estas bien mione?-** solo recibio una pequeña sonrisa , no dijo nada mas , solo se limito a estar junto a ella disfrutando el silencio_

 _ **me voy harry...-**_

 _ **¿a donde? , sabes que puedo ir contigo , eres como mi hermana mione , sea lo que sea no tienes que enfrentarlo sola -** vio la amargura en esos ojos dorados pero al mismo tiempo desprendia ese aire calido que caracterizaba a su amiga_

 _ **todos sufren harry , no puedes salvar a todos , yo estare bien pero alguien tiene que dar esperanza en el mundo magico , como decia mi madre , despues de la tormenta llega la calma al menos de que un ciclon quiera acercarse .,.tengo que encontrar a mis padres**_

 _ **pero...-** iba a replicar pero al verla callo , estubieron de nuevo en silencio , hasta que el sueño los vencio , al amanecer , cuando los primeros rayos del sol golperon el rostro de harry se dio cuenta que estaba solo , hermione se habia ido y solo le dejo unas flores de nomeolvides y lirios del valle - **adios...**_

 _ **f** indelfashback_

 _**¿crees que este bien?-** le dijo ron , antes de salir_

 _ **es la mejor bruja de su generacion -** le dijo tocando en su bolsillo sacando los lirios del valle , oliendo el dulce aroma que desprendida_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **tyrone , fijate en tu enemigo , no muestres puntos debiles -** reprendia hermione lanzandole un _expulsso_ al niño , ella habia dominado el arte de magia sin varita , los hechizos ella los decia mentalmete , y su hijo tenia la varita que alguna vez fue de ella ahora era la suya , era agil esquivando los ataques que lanzaba aun le costaba un poco los hechizos no verbales ,

 **para ...ti e..es facil** -hablo con dificulta , de su frente caian gotas de sudor , estaba cansado pero no lo admitiria , era terco y orgulloso , muy mala combinacion , ambos seguian lanzando hechizos y los esquivaban , su unico consuelo era que pronto terminaria el entrenamiento , ya casi era medio dia , en ese momento tyrone vio una oportunida su madre habia bajado la guardia , lanzo un avis y de su varita salio una parvada de aves que hermione contrarresto , tyrone espero el seguiente movimiento de su progenitora pero nada , en eso se dio cuenta de que ya era medio dia , no puedo evitar gritar de alegria , hermione nego con la cabeza el entusiasmo del niño , simplemente alzo a tyrone cargandolo y dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

 **estoy muy orgullosa tyrone** **-**

 **como estas tan orgullosa de mi , que te parece comer solomillo -** hermione acepto resignada , caminado a la cabaña para preparar el platillo favorito de su hijo

.

..

.

 **dedicado a drakharry darry quien me inspiro a escribir esta historia , los personajes no me pertenecen le corresponde a su respectiva dueña**

 **y gracias a quien sea que este leyendo esto**

 **drakharry darry espero tus comentarios bye**


End file.
